


Take my seat.

by theaisbored



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alpha Derek Hale, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaisbored/pseuds/theaisbored
Summary: Stiles loves how their pack improves and also loves his Alpha.





	Take my seat.

It was Saturday evening, which meant pack night, in the life of Stiles. Pack night was founded to make sure, that the group grew together together and usually consisted of board games, movies and destroying each other in cards against humanity at the newly rebuild Hale house. 

Back when they first started doing these pack nights, not everybody was happy about it, in their mind wasting a perfect Saturday evening every week. Especially the coupled of members of their group were not exactly ecstatic about wasting their date night on some “stupid games and shitty movies”. 

After Derek knocked some sense into all of them by simply telling them, that they are a pack, that it’ll be good for everybody and that it will only last approximately 3 hours, so that they can go on a date afterwards if they want to, most of the pack came around and the rest quickly followed. 

After the first two nights, everybody was hooked and pack nights usually ended with all of them staying at Derek’s place to sleep in a giant puppy pile, which made Sunday breakfast the next tradition that fell into place. 

Because of all these “meetings”, they grew a lot closer and started to work better as a pack. They met up outside of pack night as well and began to hang out regularly after school. Erica helped Kira and Allison with their math problems and was happy to be taught by Lydia in return. Allison and Kira showed them how to fight without claws and fangs and as soon as Erica started throwing knifes, nobody was save from her.

Isaac, Scott and Boyd were able to improve their fighting skills as well and started to team up against Derek at all possibilities. They were able to beat Derek a few times already and if Derek wasn’t sad about that at all, as he would get cheer up cuddles from Stiles, well everybody was secretly pleased that their pack alpha and alpha mate were going strong. 

Stiles himself turned into the pack mom quite quickly and was simply there for the pack when they needed him. He has always loved to care for the people that were important to him, so it always filled him with pride when he could do his part in the pack by cooking for them or offering mental support and advice. 

A few weeks ago, Stiles overslept because of a research marathon the night before and therefore wasn’t able to cook Sunday breakfast like usual, which meant that Erica, Isaac and Boyd tried to make breakfast. They failed quite spectacularly and almost burned the kitchen down in their attempt. When Derek came home from his morning run and he smelled the smoke and fire, he immediately went into full on alpha mode and freaked out on all of them. 

As soon as Derek realized, that nobody was burning his home and family down (again), he shifted back and simply asked them to never ever cook in his kitchen ever again, if Stiles wasn’t there supervising. He went upstairs to Stiles and just breathed in the scent of mate and home, to keep the memories at bay, that were trying to hit him full force.

When Derek was out on a grocery run the next day, Stiles asked the pack to assemble in the Hale house. When all of them arrived, he told the pack that they’d have to be more careful with fire near Derek and even their best puppy faces couldn’t calm him down, once he started to really get into protecting his mate. After a while he calmed down and made sure to hug every single person of the pack, especially focusing on Isaac, as Stiles felt bad about yelling at him and made sure to remind him that he was safe.

So yeah, pack nights were a fixture in Stiles’ life and he wouldn’t have it any other way. This specific one was weird though, as Derek wasn’t present for the first time since they started doing them. The alpha was meeting up with the neighboring pack alphas to discuss alliances and the most recent attacks in their territories and how to beat them. 

Everybody felt a bit awkward at the beginning, not feeling comfortable with holding an official pack night without the alpha around, so Stiles brought out chips, popcorn and sweets to cheer them up, which worked quite well, if he could say so. After a few minutes, everything was back to normal and everybody was content to rewatch Sense8, cuddled up in their respective chairs and couches. 

After a few hours, they eventually got tired and one after the other started falling asleep with Stiles watching over them, his pack. Around 1 am, Stiles heard the telltale motor of the Camaro and a few seconds later, Derek walked in with a tired look on his face. Stiles stood up and hugged Derek close to him, Derek immediately burying his head in his neck and simply breathing Stiles’ smell in, before Stiles pulled back to kiss him softly. 

“Come on. Take my seat. Relax and then you can go to sleep.” Stiles murmured.

Derek walked over to the couch, carrying Stiles with him. He sat down and pulled Stiles on top of him. The two of them cuddled close and watched over their pack together, feeling safe and loved in the middle of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to think about this. I kinda like it but kinda hate it at the same time. 
> 
> But hey if you liked it: kudos and comments are love and all that shit :D


End file.
